Mario Kart IX (OwtheEdgehog)
Not to be confused with Ttratzi's Mario Kart IX, which shares the name of this one (or, y'know, it originally shared the same name). Mario Kart IX is a racing game that is the ninth installment in the mainline Mario Kart series, developed by Nintendo EAD, assisted by Namco Bandai Holdings, and published by Nintendo to the Nintendo Switch. It is the sixteenth installment overall in the series. The game reuses some mechanics, modes, items and tracks from Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and the Mario Kart GP games, most notably the anti-gravity feature from Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, 12-player racing tracks and Bikes from Mario Kart Wii, and kart customizing from Mario Kart 7. The game also has online and amiibo functionality. Gameplay Much like its predecessors, Mario Kart IX is a kart-racing game, which involves players selecting characters of different weight classes, and choose a type of vehicle to drive, varying stats, strengths, and weaknesses. Players can select a cup they want to play on to race on their respective tracks. Littered in the tracks are obstacles and hazards, item boxes that causes an item roulette to appear on-screen, and gives the player an item it stops on, which may give players an advantage during a track race, and coins used to buy more stuff from the Mario Kart Shop. If the player falls off the track, they will be picked up a Lakitu and lose a few coins they collected in the race. After finishing a track, a leaderboard is shown to display the amount of points each racer receives, and if they place lower, they will get lower points than the others. At the end, all these point tally up to who will place first, second and third in the results ceremony. If the player lands lower than either these placings, the player will not be at the ceremony, and instead will be greeted to a finger-waving Lakitu with the words "Nice Try!" or "Better luck next time!". The point management works similar to Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Modes Grand Prix Much like the previous installments, the Grand Prix mode returns and is left unchanged from the past games. Players race against opponent racers on tracks, winning each race to gain points, and attempt to obtain the cup's trophy. Each time the player selects this mode, they can choose between three engine class, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror Mode, and 200cc. The last two are unlockabale, the former being unlocked when the default class difficulties are beaten on every cup (excluding DLC cups), and the latter being unlocked after beating Mirror Mode on every cup (excluding DLC cups). Story Race The game's Story Mode. In this mode, the player controls Mario in a default kart and traverse through different worlds, racing against others on some tracks. During a race, some objectives need to be completed to face the boss of each world, and are not mandatory to select the next track. Beating some characters can unlock them to use, and the player can customize their kart. After completing all objectives in each track of the world, the character can face the world's boss, and beating them will cause the player to move on to the next world. Each world is set to a different engine class, with the first two being 50cc, the middle two being 100cc, the last two being 150cc, and the final, secret two being Mirror Mode and 200cc respectively. gonna add the story soon... Time Trials Time Trails are back as well, being left unchanged from the previous installments. Players can race on a single track they like if they are unlocked/downloaded, and complete all its laps in the fastest time possible. The record times are saved as Ghosts, which can be "raced" against by others. VS Race A normal race against other players or CPUs. The engine class can be changed just like in Grand Prix, but you can also choose teams, include items or not, include team damage (people on the same team can attack others using their items), choose how many matches in a single game, etc. Battle Arena Battle Arena is the game's equivalent of the Battle Mode, where most of the Battle Modes from Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe return. The player can choose either Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Survivors (Shine Thief from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Shine Runners from Mario Kart DS combined), Renegade Roundup, Bob-omb Blast, and an all new mode, Tenacious Thieves, as battle options. The options in VS Race return here. Playable Characters Characters that were playable in Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe reappear in this game, including some that were downloadable. There are , , and driver classes, which can be further divided into , , , , , and driver classes, the first two being classes, the two in the middle being classes, and the final two being classes. There are, currently, a total of 49 characters in Mario Kart IX's roster, excluding character variants. Default Characters AshleySSB4.png|'Ashley' NEW DRIVER Baby Daisy.png|'Baby Daisy' BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|'Baby Luigi' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Baby Peach.png|'Baby Peach' Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser Jr.' Princess Daisy.png|'Daisy' DiddyKong.png|'Diddy Kong' DK Strong.png|'Donkey Kong' IggyNSMBU.png|'Iggy' KoopaTroopaMP9.png|'Koopa Troopa' NSMBULarry.png|'Larry' Lemmy Koopa 3D standalone.png|'Lemmy' Ludwig Von Koopa 3D.png|'Ludwig' Luigi 2 - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Luigi' Mario 2 - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Mario' Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png|'Morton' Peach - Mario Party 10.png|'Peach' Polari MKDB.png|'Polari' NEW DRIVER Rosalina Model SSB4.png|'Rosalina' Roy Koopa.png|'Roy' ShyGuy.PNG|'Shy Guy' GreenSprixie.png|'Sprixie Princess' NEW DRIVER Toad - Mario Party 10.png|'Toad' WaluigiMPDS.png|'Waluigi' Wario MP100.png|'Wario' Wendy O Koopa 3D.png|'Wendy' Yoshi Mario + Rabbids art.png|'Yoshi' Gallery set-up by . Unlockable Characters Baby Rosalina by hikolol35.PNG|'Baby Rosalina' Baby Waluigi.png|'Baby Waluigi' NEW DRIVER BabyWario.png|'Baby Wario' NEW DRIVER Birdo MP9.png|'Birdo' Dry Bones MPSR.png|'Dry Bones' E gadd.png|'E. Gadd' NEW DRIVER Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' HoneyQueenMKH.png|'Honey Queen' Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|'King Boo' KRool Smashified.png|'King K. Rool' NEW DRIVER KoopaKid-MiniBowser.png|'Koopa Kid' NEW DRIVER Red Lakitu MK7.png|'Lakitu' Lubba by banjo2015-d8mrm7a.png|'Lubba' NEW DRIVER MushroombanditNSMBU.png|'Nabbit' NEW DRIVER SMO Pauline (no mic).png|'Pauline' NEW DRIVER Petey Piranha MPSR.png|'Petey' PiantaTree.PNG|'Pianta' NEW DRIVER Spike - Mario Party 10.png|'Spike' NEW DRIVER Toadette SM64S.png|'Toadette' Toadsworth2.png|'Toadsworth' NEW DRIVER Gallery set-up by . Character variants These are the characters that do not take up a character slot in the roster, and can be chosen to play if the selected character has any variants. 200px-Babybowser.png|'Baby Bowser' FOR BOWSER JR. Baron k roolenstein transparent by pavlovs walrus-d9bmhz4.png|'Baron K. Roolenstein' FOR KING K. ROOL Boomerang Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Boomerang Mario' FOR MARIO BoshiNew.png|'Boshi' FOR YOSHI ACL MK8 Black Shy Guy.png|'Black Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY Yoshi - Black.png|'Black Yoshi' FOR YOSHI ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bones.png|'Blue Dry Bones' FOR DRY BONES Blue Koopa Kid.png|'Blue Koopa Kid' FOR KOOPA KID ACL MK8 Blue Koopa Troopa.png|'Blue Koopa Troopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA ACL MK8 Blue Paratroopa.png|'Blue Paratroopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA ACL MK8 Blue Shy Guy.png|'Blue Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 1.png|'Blue Toad' FOR TOAD Yoshi - Blue.png|'Blue Yoshi' FOR YOSHI Yoshi - Brown.png|'Brown Yoshi' FOR YOSHI CaptainToadCTTT.png|'Captain Toad' FOR TOAD Captain Toadette.png|'Captain Toadette' FOR TOADETTE Cat Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Cat Peach' FOR PEACH Pauline by Nibrocrock.png|'Classic Pauline' FOR PAULINE Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png|'Dark Dry Bones' FOR DRY BONES King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Dark King Boo' FOR KING BOO Dead Bones ACL recolour.png|'Dead Bones' FOR DRY BONES Dr.LuigiSSBH.png|'Dr. Luigi' FOR LUIGI Tumblr o0vgrcyxva1svd4e4o1 540.png|'Dr. Mario' FOR MARIO Dry Bowser SSB4 Mod Render.png|'Dry Bowser' FOR BOWSER Dull Bones ACL recolour.png|'Dull Bones' FOR DRY BONES Fire Peach SSBRiot.png|'Fire Peach' FOR PEACH Golden Mario Statues SM3DW.png|'Gold Mario' FOR MARIO ACL MK8 Green Dry Bones.png|'Green Dry Bones' FOR DRY BONES Green Koopa Kid.png|'Green Koopa Kid' FOR KOOPA KID ACL MK8 Green Lakitu.png|'Green Lakitu' FOR LAKITU ACL MK8 Green Paratroopa.png|'Green Paratroopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA ACL MK8 Green Shy Guy.png|'Green Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 2.png|'Green Toad' FOR TOAD Hammer slam bowser.png|'Hammer Slam Bowser' FOR BOWSER PDSMBE-IceLuigi.png|'Ice Luigi' FOR LUIGI Kaptain k rool transparent by pavlovs walrus-d9bmj5x.png|'Kaptain K. Rool' FOR KING K. ROOL King krushaaaa k rool 64 transparent by pavlovs walrus-d9bmini.png|'King Krusha K. Rool' FOR KING K. ROOL Tanooki Luigi 3D Land.png|'Kitsune Luigi' FOR LUIGI ACL MK8 Light Blue Shy Guy.png|'Light Blue Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY Yoshi - Light Blue.png|'Light Blue Yoshi' FOR YOSHI The True King Boo by evilwaluigi.png|'Mansion King Boo' FOR KING BOO Meowser B.png|'Meoswer' FOR BOWSER MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|'Metal Mario' FOR MARIO Projectm-luigi-mrl.png|'Mr. L' FOR LUIGI ACL MK8 Orange Pianta.png|'Orange Pianta' FOR PIANTA ACL MK8 Orange Shy Guy.png|'Orange Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Parabones' FOR DRY BONES ParatroopartSMR.png|'Paratroopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|'Pink Gold Peach' FOR PEACH ACL MK8 Pink Shy Guy.png|'Pink Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY Yoshi - Pink.png|'Pink Yoshi' FOR YOSHI PurplePianta.png|'Purple Pianta' FOR PIANTA ACL MK8 Purple Toad.png|'Purple Toad' FOR TOAD Yoshi - Purple.png|'Purple Yoshi' FOR YOSHI D1518727a23b38d8d2767215b1156af9.png|'Race Suit Daisy' FOR PEACH 516px-Mario Kart Wii - Peach motorbike.png|'Race Suit Peach' FOR PEACH MK8 Rosalina (alt).png|'Race Suit Rosalina' FOR ROSALINA Red Koopa Kid.png|'Red Koopa Kid' FOR KOOPA KID ACL MK8 Red Koopa Troopa.png|'Red Koopa Troopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA RedPianta.png|'Red Pianta' FOR PIANTA Yoshi - Red.png|'Red Yoshi' FOR YOSHI ACL Stone Spike.png|'Stone Spike' FOR SPIKE Tanooki Mario SM3DW.png|'Tanooki Mario' FOR MARIO TanookiToad mario wiki.png|'Tanooki Toad' FOR TOAD ACL MK8 White Tanooki Mario.png|'White Tanooki Mario' FOR MARIO ACL MK8 White Shy Guy.png|'White Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY Yoshi - White.png|'White Yoshi' FOR YOSHI Yarn Yoshi.png|'Yarn Yoshi' FOR YOSHI ACL MK8 Yellow Koopa Troopa.png|'Yellow Koopa Troopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA ACL MK8 Yellow Lakitu.png|'Yellow Lakitu' FOR LAKITU ACL MK8 Yellow Paratroopa.png|'Yellow Paratroopa' FOR KOOPA TROOPA YellowPianta.png|'Yellow Pianta' FOR PIANTA ACL MK8 Yellow Shy Guy.png|'Yellow Shy Guy' FOR SHY GUY ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 3.png|'Yellow Toad' FOR TOAD Yoshi - Yellow.png|'Yellow Yoshi' FOR YOSHI Gallery set-up by . Downloadable Characters Captain Syrup New Render.png|'Captain Syrup' KIRBY X MARIO KART IX MP9 Chain Chomp Bust.png|'Chain Chomp' KIRBY X MARIO KART IX M+RKB Rabbid Mario.png|'Rabbid Mario' KIRBY X MARIO KART IX KSA Kirby Artwork.png|'Kirby' KIRBY X MARIO KART IX Gallery set-up by . Non-playable Characters Courses Grand Prix Story Race Battle Arena Items Gallery MarioKartIX.png|The game's logo. Trivia *''Mario Kart IX'' was going to be called Mario Kart 9, but this was changed, as there were many other games being named similarly. *The game is... **...the second Mario Kart game to be released on the Nintendo Switch, the first being ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe''. If not counting that game since it is a port, this is the first Mario Kart to be released on the Nintendo Switch that is not a port of another game. **...the fourth Mario Kart game to introduce characters from other series, the first being ''Mario Kart DS'', the second being ''Mario Kart 8'', and the third being ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe''. **...the second game to have downloadable content in the game, the first being ''Mario Kart 8''. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2020